


Wrapped up In Love

by bulecelup, GuixonLove



Series: The Security Cloak [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Everett, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: “I-I can’t,” Everett pants, his nails digging into the wooden surface of the desk. “Stephen isn’t here. This can’t happen without him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Sequel for Security Cloak(http://archiveofourown.org/works/8601367) !! it was actually based from a drawing of mine at Twitter too! I am so glad Ashley helped me a lot with this!! I hope you guys like it. thank you!

“Are you alright, Mr. Ross?”

 

Everett glances to his right and sees Sharon Carter looking at him with a concerned look. He waves her off and runs a hand over his swollen stomach. 

 

“I’m fine. Just some false labor pains,” he replies, breathing in and out deeply through his nose as his eyes follow the action on the screens in front of them. Sharon frowns and studies Everett for a few seconds more before focusing on her tasks. 

 

As the fight is reaching its crescendo, Everett gasps when a burst of liquid suddenly gushes out of him, soaking his suit trousers and creating a puddle on the floor.

 

“Everett! Your water just broke!” Sharon cries as she leaps to her feet and places a hand onto her co-worker’s shoulder.

 

“I’m fine, Sharon. Let’s just focus on the situation at hand,” Everett grits out, his brow furrowing as he tries to ignore the contraction that ripples through him.

 

Sharon shakes her head and motions a nearby agent over. “Send word down to Claire Temple in the infirmary,” she murmurs in a low voice so Everett can’t hear her. “Have her get ready to deliver Mr. Ross’s children.” 

 

The agent nods and rushes out of the room, leaving Sharon to figure out a way to convince Everett to leave the command center. She looks up and sees Everett gripping the desk tightly as he watches his mate, Doctor Stephen Strange, working alongside Wanda Maximoff to incapacitate a small group of extraterrestrial creatures. 

 

She comes up behind Everett and murmurs calmly, “Everett. we need to go, now. Your babies need you to bring them into the world.” 

 

“I-I can’t,” Everett pants, his nails digging into the wooden surface of the desk. “Stephen isn’t here. This can’t happen without him.”

 

“I know,” Sharon sighs as she rubs Everett’s back. “Why don’t I get you down to the infirmary while the agents here get ahold of Stephen? I’m sure the rest of the Avengers can handle this without him.”

 

Everett looks over at Sharon with wide eyes. “You promise?” When Sharon nods, the fight leaves him and he glances once more at the screen before allowing Sharon to lead him out of the command center. 

  
  


An hour later, Everett is laying on a bed in the infirmary, breathing harshly through another wave of painful contractions. His head shoots up when the door opens and Sharon comes in.

 

“Well? Where is my mate?” he huffs. Before she can answer him, he cries out in pain. Claire rushes over and checks Everett’s dilation.

 

“You’re fully dilated Mr. Ross. It’s time to start pushing.”

 

“NO!” Everett shakes his head and lets out a sob. “I can’t. Not without Stephen.”

 

Suddenly, a bright circle of light appears in the middle of the infirmary and Stephen steps out. He rushes over and grabs Everett’s hand, kissing his sweat dampened brow. 

 

“I’m here. It’s okay,” he murmurs before he and Sharon help Everett sit up and he begins to push.

 

After several pushes, Claire lifts her head and announces, “Congratulations, you have a baby girl!”

 

“Oh God!” Everett pants, tears sliding down his cheeks as he watches Claire lift the baby up so he and Stephen can see her. “Stephen! We have a girl!”

 

Stephen nods wordlessly and kisses the top of Everett’s head before moving down and cutting the cord. When the baby is clean and swaddled, Claire comes over and gently places her in Everett’s arms.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Stephen whispers as he leans down and lightly runs his fingertips over the dark hair on her head. Everett sniffles and tips his head back so Stephen can kiss him. 

 

“Little Charlotte,” he whispers, his eyes glistening with tears. He then lets Stephen take Charlotte so he can prepare to deliver the second baby who is born five minutes later. 

 

“Victor and Charlotte,” Stephen murmurs, looking down at the sleeping babies sleeping soundly in their crib and smiling. “They’re really here.”

 

Everett squeezes Stephen’s hand and smiles up at his mate. “I’m glad you made it back in time.”

 

Stephen opens his mouth to reply when his cloak slips off from around his shoulders and floats over to the crib, slipping inside and spreading itself over the babies. 

 

“I guess it’s continuing to keep the babies safe and warm,” Everett chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. Stephen glances over at Everett and grins. 

 

“Looks like they have their first security blanket. No, wait, a security cloak!”

 

Everett laughs and the two of them settle back to watch the cloak interacting with their children.

/END/


End file.
